


Trouble

by Sister_Grimm



Series: What a wicked game we play [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone's a Criminal, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored Axel is a dangerous Axel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

The first thing Mick does after every job is clean his gun.

So he's sitting on the couch cleaning his gun on the coffee table when Axel wanders out of their room, eyes too bright to have just woken up and he smiles when he sees Mick."Welcome home!", he says, too brightly.

Mick nods and Axel flops on to a couch with a handheld video game player.

It takes Axel all of five minutes for him to decide Mick hasn't been paying enough attention to him. So he gets up and walks over to Mick who has his elbows resting on his spread knees. And then Axel slips easily on to his knees in front of Mick, who looks up finally. Axel grins wickedly and takes Mick's hand, the one holding the gun and turns it to face him.

Mick raises an eyebrow and Axel slowly takes the barrel of the gun into his mouth. Mick shudders almost violently at the sight and gets so hard so fast he feels woozy. Axel smirks around the barrel to the best of his abilities. 

Mick's eyes trail down Axel's neck, watching the bobbing of his Adam's Apple as he tries to swallow around the gun.

Mick can't imagine it tastes good, gun oil and blood and gunpowder, but Axel doesn't blink or gag at the taste. Mick groans at the sight of Axel's tongue flicking out over the tip of the gun. And he moves his hand back, pulling the gun away from Axel, who just leans forward, following it. 

"God you fucking tease.", Mick groans as he runs his free hand through Axel's hair.

And he pulls the gun away. He'll have to clean it again. He really doesn't care. 

Axel groans and Mick fixes his stare on him, "Don't fucking move." His voice is rough with want and Axel smirks at him.

He comes back quickly with lube and a condom, dropping his shirt as he walks back to the couch. "Up.", he says sharply and he gives Axel a series of light shoves until his back hits the wall. And then Mick kisses him, savours the gun oil on Axel's lips.

"You're going to kill me one day.", Mick breathes in Axel's ear as he nips at Axel's earlobe.

"I'd never do that.", Axel whispers as he pulls his shirt off in a break in between desperate kisses.

Mick laughs, "Of course not."

And then Axel rolls his hips and Mick is shuddering again digging his nails tightly into Axel's skinny hips. And then Mick moves to undo Axel's pants. Watches as Axel leans his head against the wall, eyes blown and glassy, face flushed, panting as Mick tugs the offending jeans down.

Finally Mick can turn to his own painfully constricting pants. Once those are gone his attention is 100 percent back on Axel, whose spread legs are shaking just a bit.

The lube is chilly against Mick's fingers, which usually run hot. With one hand, he pins Axel's tiny wrists against the wall while one finger of his free hand teases in to Axel.

Axel groans and moves, trying to take the finger deeper, faster. "Fuck. Mick."

Two fingers have Axel struggling to form real words, just broken curses punctuated by gasps.  
"And you said I was a tease.", Axel manages to groan out finally.

Mick pulls his fingers out and Axel whimpers before Mick drops his arms and slips the condom on.

And then he picks Axel up by those skinny hips and lines himself up. Axel groans at both the act of being lifted up and the initial penetration and he begins to wrap his legs around Mick's waist as he sinks down on Mick's cock. The weight of Mick against him and his legs around Mick's waist is that Mick really needs to keep Axel where he wants him so he takes one of his hands and pins Axel's wrists to the wall again. "God.", Axel whimpers, voice and needy.

Mick doesn't fuck him yet, because he still feels like he's about to come his brains out from the show Axel put on with the gun.

But he can only listen to Axel beg so much before his hips feel like they're moving on their own. Quick, shallow thrusts. Then he finds a better angle, driving in deeper.

"God Mick, please... I need.", Axel groans, flexing his trapped wrists and Mick knows what he means and lets go.

And Axel wraps one of his hands around his own cock and starts meeting Mick movement for movement with his own hand.

Axel's body is tightrope taut between Mick and the wall, a flush spreading up his too skinny torso, his neck, his face as his breathing begins to shake and stutter. Mick suspects he isn't far behind, he can feel the tension coiling in his stomach and his own thrusts are becoming erratic as he gasps a steady mantra of Axel's name.

He hears Axel choke out something that sounds like "Oh god, Mick.", against his shoulder as Axel comes over his own hand. Axel grins, and raises his hand to his own mouth but Mick's free hand catches him by his wrist and Mick drags each finger into his mouth slowly, keeping his eyes locked with Axel's. And the feeling around of Axel around him and the taste of Axel in his mouth and all it takes are one or two rough thrusts and Mick groans through a silent climax.

When it feels like feeling has returned to his legs, he slips out of Axel and lowers him to the ground.

"God, Mick. I should put on a show for you more often."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me notsolittlegirlevenmorelost.tumblr.com


End file.
